


Growing Pain

by vagrancing



Series: la familia [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inline with canon, look they're cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrancing/pseuds/vagrancing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship has always been a tightrope walk, but some days are better (or worse) than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pain

After the whirlwind of activity that followed the Arcobaleno's return from the past, it was nice to have a moment to breathe. It wouldn't last long; already he could feel the ripples of something winding into motion, figuratively speaking, but it would last just long enough. For once.

Colonnello lay stretched out contently on the roof of the shrine, basking in the warmth of the sun and watching clouds scudding by. There was a storm coming in, bringing the promise of sweet rain to wash away the last of the displaced dust in their lives. He nodded absently to himself, one hand companionably on Falco's back as the the falcon roosted beside him. The things they'd managed to set into motion - well, all right, that the _young Vongola_ had set into motion - were promising to be vey interesting, indeed.

His ears pricked at the familiar sound of combat boots along the path. Lal always walked like the ground was offensive on a personal level, stepping on it solidly to put it back in its place. This wasn't to say she lacked stealth - she was as highly-trained as any of them, and would still happily kick his ass to prove it - but rather that she wasn't relient on it. If she was coming for you, you had a right to know she was testy. It wouldn't help you anyway. Colonnello grinned to himself but didn't rise just yet. Sometimes it was nice to have a woman calling for you, after all. Lal didn't make him wait long.

"Colonnello!! I know you're up there; I can see that bird of yours." 

Falco muttered something indignant, settling at a pat from his master as he sat up to wave genially down. It was still a little shocking to see Lal so-- big: all grown-up again, and as beautiful as ever. His heart throbbed with emotions he'd long stopped needing to name. "Hey, Lal. Wanna come on up and join me?"

She snorted, arms crossed and tossing her hair. "I don't have time to sit around. Get down here already."

"Ah, I'm comin', I'm comin'." He vaulted carelessly from the rooftoop, landing neatly before her. As tall as she was these days, it was hard to see her face without tilting his head off his neck. He solved that by leaping lightly to her shoulder, chuckling as his chubby baby hand pressed to her now-blushing cheek. "Hey, remember when we were the same size? That was easier. But this is still pretty cute."

Bringing up the past was a mistake; he saw it as sorrow and shame darkened her eyes. Colonnello cursed himself for an idiot. Lal's hand came up to meet his, and in a rare display, gave it a squeeze. He pressed his own cheek against it. "I'm sorry." Her voice was thick, thick enough to strangle him with all the bitterness she put herself through each day. "I'm sorry I couldn't--"

"Hey now, none of that." He cut her off before she could get too maudlin. Tugging her around until she was facing him, Colonnello picked another grin from his kitbag, from a special section marked _'Property of Lal Mirch'_ , and was rewarded with another flustered blush. "If anything, it's my fault, right? For being a big damn hero all the time!" He laughed, stroking her hair soothingly. "But really, it's just the way things go down. Even Byakuran's just another playing piece. So don't go making sad faces on my account!!" His stern frown lasted for almost half a minute before giving way to another one of those soft-eyed looks he knew she couldn't deal with. It was part of what made them fun. "Lal, I am sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry you blamed yourself for so long. Everything I do kinda backfires, hey? But even knowing the outcome, I'd do it again a thousand times over."

Her voice was husky and muted as she replied, "Then you're an idiot. I'm sure I trained you better than that."

"You trained me to do my best and give all I have," Colonnello pointed out. "And all I have - my best - is for you. Even when it backfires." Lal _tsked_ and turned her head, ostensibly annoyed but really just not wanting him to see her cry. "So smile, hey? That's what it's for, you know. I just want you to be able to smile."

"How can I, you fluff-brained infant of a child?" He didn't expect her to drag him from his perch and crush him to her in as tight a hug as he'd ever received. His arms were too short to reach around her; he regretted that. But the smell of her hair and the sound of her heartbeat-- ahh, that was always worthwhile. "They sent me to fetch you. It's time to go back again."

 _Oh._ Lal wasn't sobbing - she had too much pride to break that much - but for all her usual cold shoulder she might as well have been. Colonnello clutched at her shirtfront. "Hey, that's good." She pulled back, delivering a look both furious and wounded. He gave her another Lal Smile. "If I go back, maybe _I'll_ get to grow up, too. And then I'll come visit."

She sniffed. "As if you'd ever grow up. You're always going to be an idiot manchild. And who wants you to visit?! Stay in your own time and stop flirting about in other peoples'. You'll just get in the way." Colonnello reclaimed his previous seat as she carried him back towards the base, Falco following them at a distance. Lal was squeezing his hand so tight he thought it might be crushed; she really _was_ upset. That was his fault, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him a little happy.

Colonnello pressed a tiny kiss to her temple. "Yeah. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> SLOWLY TRANSFERS OLD FIC OVER it's been a million years and these are short, but I hope you enjoy u_u
> 
> (also, the series title is taken from the song la familia by mirah: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQQXbtavrzA )


End file.
